


I wanna see the way you move for me baby.

by ashleywritesthings



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angel/Devil - Freeform, Angst, BDSM, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Come Eating, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Football Player Louis, Harry in Panties, M/M, Making Love, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Top Harry, Top Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, otra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleywritesthings/pseuds/ashleywritesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wore wings at the concert tonight, this is a one shot about what happened once they got back to their hotel :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**"Please don't be gentle with me,**  
**I want you to push my knees apart**  
**and paint my thighs**  
**with purple kisses."**  
**\- Michael Faudet**

 

 

"Turn around for me baby." Louis spoke with a growl.

"Like this, daddy?" Harry asked, slowly turning to the right, thrusting his hips back slowly as he turned around so Louis could get a good glimpse of his back side and it took all Louis had inside him to stay on the bed.  He was in charge but Harry asked nicely if he would sit through a show, just one...and he promised he'd make it worth his while.

"Just like that baby." Louis replied and his breath caught in the back of his throat as he saw the wings fall down Harry's back, white feathers against his newly tanned skin from their days tanning by the pool, the dimples at the bottom of his back were framed by the soft feathers as he walked to the dresser, shaking his ass, to turn on the play list he made for the night. 

"Sit back and relax." Harry said over his shoulder with a wink as he pressed play and the song began to play through the speakers, a slow sultry beat that Harry rolled his hips to, the black lace around his waist looked delicious on his skin and Louis was itching to tear it off his body...he had thigh high stockings on attached to a garter belt that had tiny rhinestones in a little pattern on his right hip.  Louis' mouth was watering, Harry hadn't dressed up for him in so long...it wasn't something they got to do a lot when they were on the road, and since they'd spent the majority of their holiday break apart because of prior obligations he was happy to have this unexpected surprise tonight.

 

> _'you make it look like it's magic_  
>  cause I see no body no body but you, you, you.  
>  I'm never confused  
>  hey hey...i'm so used to being used.  
>  so i love when you call unexpected  
>  cause I hate when the moment's expected
> 
> _so ima care for you  
>  ima care for you you you you_
> 
> _cause girl you're perfect_  
>  you're always worth it  
>  and you deserve it  
>  the way you work it  
>  girl, you earned earned it.'

 

Harry kept his back to Louis, dancing through the first part of the song, backing up until he ran into Louis' body sitting in the chair, and sat down on his lap grinding his hips down on Louis, getting him hard immediately.  Harry threw his head back over his shoulder and his long curly hair fell over Louis' shoulder as Louis brought his lips to Harry's neck, leaving love bites all along the side, biting in roughly and bringing his tongue over the skin immediately after to soothe it and Harry got chills at the contact, he thrust his hips back harder, needing friction almost as bad as Louis did now.  The second chorus picked up and Harry got off of Louis' lap and spun around, ruffling a few of the feathers and they fell in slow motion down his skin piling at his feet and Louis wanted to freeze time, he wanted to watch the soft feathers run against Harry's skin forever, especially when they were the reason for the goose bumps that covered his skin.  He was facing Harry now, looking into his eyes and they were blown out, completely black, full of lust and desire as Harry dropped to his knees in front of Louis and began to shake and dance in front of him, slowly rising up to bend over with his hands resting on Louis' thighs, the wings were spread out across his already broad shoulders and the way his dark hair fell onto their pale color was gorgeous.  Harry looked beautiful all the time but there was something about him when he was like this, it was sexy and vulnerable and it made things interesting...seeing Harry in lingerie did something to him and he felt it in the pit of his stomach...it made Louis want to wreck every part of him.  Harry brought his lips to Louis and pressed them light against his mouth waiting for Louis to take control, he straddled his hips and sat on his lap while Louis pressed his tongue into his mouth, and bit against his bottom lip.  Louis had long passed the ability to keep control of his desire and he found himself biting down until he tasted blood which earned him a sweet growl from the back of Harry's throat and Louis threw his fingers into Harry's hair and he fought to bring him even closer which was impossible but the way his fingers pulled at his hair and scratched at his scalp was desperate and needy and Harry fucking loved it.

"You're so needy tonight, daddy." Harry said with a wink as he lifted his body and stood up in front of Louis again, swaying his hips to the beat of the new song, "I've still got a show to put on for you, but I want you to help me with this next part...can you do that for me?  Can you help your baby?" Harry asked with bedroom eyes as he pulled his lower lip in between his teeth and teased Louis with it.  

Louis didn't find himself unable to talk much, but this was one of those moments.

"It's okay daddy, you don't have to say anything...just, go get the black bag out of the bathroom and bring it in here when you're ready." Harry took a few steps back and began to sway his entire body, he threw his arms up above his head and his wings, fuck...those wings, they fell down his back and the tattoo's all across Harry's skin looked sinful and he fucking needed to touch him, he needed to be inside him, and Harry needed it too.

"Hurry, I need you." Harry told him with his eyes closed, still swaying, but now his hands were touching himself and Louis had to force himself to turn around and walk away while Harry ran his fingers down his abs and pressed into his hips, directly into the spots that Louis liked to touch.  Louis walked into the bathroom and found the black bag and pulled the paper off the top of it and took a peek inside.  He found a pair of leather handcuffs, a small whip, a blindfold, and a polaroid camera.  Louis felt desire pool up in his stomach as he grabbed the handle of the bag and brought the items out to the room, the lights were dimmer now than they were before, candles lit around the bed and Harry looked filthy.   Harry grinned when he saw the lust in Louis' eyes and pulled him by his arm, dropping the bag on the floor as he helped Louis to get sat at the head of the bed.  Harry crawled up the bed, never breaking eye contact with Harry, and stopped his body when his face was hovering over his abdomen, he began peppering kisses into it, biting at the skin before bringing his hands to release the button at the top of Louis' black skinny jeans and working them down his legs.  Once he had them removed he straddled Louis' lap again and looked deep into his eyes, bringing his bottom lip in between his teeth again, causing it to turn red immediately.

"What do you want to do to me, daddy?" Harry asked. 

"Everything." Louis let out, breathlessly.

"Then let's start here, I want you to take pictures of me while I take these off." Harry said, motioning to his legs as he walked to the bag and removed the camera.

"Yeah, fuck okay." Louis said taking the camera from Harry's outstretched arm.

"Just a second though." Harry said as he walked over to the iPod again, skipping to the next track on the play list.

 

> _She’s about to earn some bragging rights_  
>  I’m ’bout to give it up like I’ve been holding back all night  
>  Girl, take pride in what you wanna do  
>  Even if that means a new man every night inside of you  
>  Baby, I don’t mind you can tell by how I roll  
>  Cause my clique hot and my cup cold  
>  My tongue slurred cause I’m so throwed  
>  And I’m wiping sweat from my last show.
> 
>  

Harry was moving his body again, slower this time arms still above his head, every drop in the music, each beat change made his back arch a different way, his hips sway more to the left, or more to the right, he was running his hands all over his body and Louis was able to document it, he took photos and allowed them to fall from the camera, he got one of Harry's jaw line with his head thrown back, curly hair down his neck.  There was one of him with his bottom lip in his mouth and his eyes blown wide with one hand in the air and one on his abdomen. He caught a photo of Harry rubbing his nipple between his fingers and his jaw slack, moaning in ecstasy, there was another, and maybe it was Louis' favorite so far, of Harry with his leg up on the bed, foot pressed flat against the mattress and he was unbuckling his stockings from his garter belt.  Harry kept moving, pulling the attachments apart before one stocking was totally free and he pulled it down his leg, he moved on to the next one and Louis kept snapping photos, soon he was wearing only his belt and the wings and Louis swore he had a glitter dust over his chest and cheeks and his eyelashes, God they were thicker than usual and it was suddenly coming together that Harry had added a few extra surprises for Louis tonight and he was letting him figure them out one by one.

"I love you so much." Harry told him as he removed the camera from his hand and pushed him back onto the bed. "I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone and tonight I want you to let me make you proud, I want you to have your way with me, I want to feel you for days after tonight." Harry leaned in closer to Louis now, speaking directly in his ears. "I want you to fuck me so hard I see God, Louis." 

"Harry, fuck. I...yeah, I want that." Louis said, he swore his heart was beating out of his chest.

"Then go get what you need daddy, but if it's okay with you I want to keep the wings on." Harry stated, shyly.

"Of course baby." Louis said, regaining some composure as he got off the bed and made his way towards the black bag.  He reached in first and got out the blindfold, cuffs, and whip before walking back where he stopped dead in his tracks.  On Harry's lips was a gloss that made them even more red, that made them shine, and he had to get next to him, right now.  "Daddy is going to take good care of you, such good care of you baby. Lie down on your back for me, lay on your soft wings." Louis demanded as he brought the blindfold up to Harry.  Harry nodded and raised his head up so Louis could place it around his head, suddenly being deprived of one of his senses drove him immediately into over drive and this was one of Louis' favorite parts, he could make a noise and Harry would twitch, he could shift on the bed and Harry would try to disguise the fact that his hips would raise immediately begging for contact, he fell apart when Louis would whisper into his ear but deprive him of touch while not being able to see either, relying solely on Louis' voice...

"You're so good for me Harry, such a good boy..." Louis whispered into his ear, "and you smell, God you smell like candy baby, the glitter dusted on your skin makes you sparkle and your eye lashes, don't think I didn't notice how much thicker they were today, and these lips...fuck baby your mouth is illegal." Louis finally straddled his hips and pressed his weight down onto Harry, grinding onto his already hard cock underneath the belt and Louis loved it, loved the way the lace was pressing into Harry's skin, loved the way Harry was fighting himself to avoid arching his back...

"I'm going to get the handcuffs now baby, bring your wrists together for me." Louis told him as he reached behind him and found the cuffs, he brought them to Harry's wrists and Harry let out an audible gasp as he felt them tighten around his left first, then his right, and Louis raised his hands above his head and Harry knew that meant to keep them there, he wasn't allowed to move.

Louis knew he could bring his hand to find the whip now, he could bring it down around his hips, between his legs, flip him over and spank him, but for now he had another plan in mind...he sat still on Harry until he could feel him starting to shake, wondering when it was going to happen, what was coming next.  He leaned in closer to Harry and brought his mouth to Harry's ear, before taking the lobe in his ear and nibbling on it, he pulled it into his mouth and Harry moaned deep in his throat, trying to keep the sound inside, knowing he hadn't been given permission yet to be loud.  Louis licked the skin beneath his ear, down his neck, to his collar bone before drawing back and blowing his breath along the now wet stripe, making chills surge through Harry's body and he felt his cock twitch beneath him.

"Someone's getting excited, your skin is all flushed now baby, you're so pretty, God Harry you're so fucking pretty." Louis was trying to stay in control, he really was, but when Harry was laid out beneath him with his hands cuffed together above his head, beautiful angel wings on his back and fucking glitter on his skin, and those red lips, fuck Louis was having a hard time keeping it together.  He threw himself forward again and into a passionate kiss with Harry, and Harry arched up into the kiss and they could both feel the tension in the air, it was suffocating but in a way that made them feel like they didn't need the air anyway.  Like they could stay in that moment and as long as their skin was touching, the fire burning between them, they would make it, they'd be okay.

"I can't believe how perfect you look tonight." Louis finally let out as he pulled away again, "I want to fucking devour you." 

Harry knew that was a promise...but he was turned on too, he was hard and aching and he needed to feel Louis inside of him but more than that he needed Louis to dominate him, to take control, to feel the level of pain that produced the immense pleasure he felt and only Louis could get him there.  He knew that Louis was in charge but tonight, with all the extra, he'd have to help him along a little, so he took in a deep breath and arched his hips up roughly.

"Harry. Still." Louis demanded, but Harry just did it again, thrust hard upward and made Louis waver a little bit.

"Did you hear me? I said to be still." Louis said more sternly, regaining his power, he held Harry's wrists down with one hand and used the other to press into Harry's hips, he used his weight to try to still Harry and when the younger boy finally stopped trying to wiggle out from underneath him he reached behind him for the whip and slapped it into his palm.  Harry immediately went still underneath him and Louis began to run the whip across Harrys chest and abdomen, using his now free hand he pinched Harry's nipple and as Harry's back began to arch he bit into his neck.

"Fuck." Harry let out, and knew immediately he shouldn't have.  

Louis threw his hand over Harry's mouth and began to pinch the other nipple, rolling the bud in between his fingers and Harry lost his ability to control his body, he twitched up and moved forward into the contact and this time, it wasn't even on purpose.  

"I almost think you're asking for it now Harry." Louis said out loud as he gracefully flipped Harry over so he was lying on his stomach, the angel wings across his back looked even better this way, some of the feathers had fallen off and were pressed against his skin, his back was shimmering too, and the garter belt around his ass...Louis was in fucking heaven...and Harry, Harry was too.

"You look so good baby, so good for me, but you're being naughty, and you know what daddy says about being naughty, don't you?" Louis said.

"Ye...yes daddy, I'm sorry but I've been a very bad boy." Harry lifted his head to speak before pressing it back down to the pillow.

"And what happens to bad boys, Harry?" Louis asked, slapping the whip against his hand again.

"They get punished." Harry said under his breath.

"Louder Harry."

"They get punished."

And with that, the whip came down on the right side of Harry's ass, leaving a pink mark starting to show only seconds after the smack, they hadn't played in a while so Louis waited a second before bringing it down again, waiting to make sure Harry released a breath, and once he did Louis smacked the other side and when it caused a moan to be released from Harry, Louis wasted no time bringing the whip back down, again, and again, and again until he'd spanked Harry 7 times and Harry was choking back noises and cries.

"You're being so good for me now, being a good boy for daddy, you can let it out now baby, you can be as loud as you want." Louis said as he brought the whip back down, again, and again, and again until he'd reached 15 spankings and Harry was letting an awful array of words fall from his lips.

"Fuck, Louis, fuck fuck fuck." Harry sobbed into the pillow.

"You're such a good boy baby, God I wish you could see yourself, I wish you could see how amazing you look lying here with these fucking wings down your back and the black lace around the top of your ass and these red marks, you are a fucking work of art baby."

Harry was still breathing heavily into the pillow and sobbing and Louis knew they hadn't played long enough for him to have dropped already so he tried to think about what he was missing, not wanting to break the roles...and then it dawned on him.

"Harry, baby, I am SO proud of you, you make daddy so fucking proud." Louis spoke softly into the air by his ear and Harry mewled and let out a sigh and Louis knew.

Louis ran his fingers through Harry's hair and pulled it, arching his neck back so Louis could bite at the skin behind his neck, Harry's wings were pressing against him and he swore if he didn't know better he'd think they were attached to his body.  Harry looked so beautiful, he never knew wings and lace would start this fire inside of him but he was so glad it had.  Louis crawled off of Harry's body just enough to get into their bedside table and grab the bottle of lube and Harry was excited to hear the drawer shut.

"Daddy." Harry let out, just one word, but it wrecked Louis to his core.

"Yes baby?" Louis replied with a shake in his voice.

"Are you going to fuck me now? Fuck me so hard into the mattress that I can't think?  I want it daddy, I want it so bad." Harry let out and Louis opened the bottle up and slicked up three fingers quicker than he'd ever done anything in his life.

"I need to open you up first baby." Louis told him as he helped Harry get his angle right, his ass more in the air now, face in the pillow, and his knees spread apart just enough...

Louis pressed his face against Harry's back, leaving kisses in the dimples at the bottom and he slowly moved his face down as he took his hands and spread Harry open, taking his tongue and pressing it against his hole, not entering yet, just teasing, and Harry shifted his weight so his head was pressed harder into the pillow and let out a scream.

"I want to hear you baby, turn your head." Louis said.

"Yes daddy." He replied.

"Good boy." Louis said before pressing his face into Harry's ass again, licking at the hole, pressing his tongue inside as Harry moaned his name, he licked in and out of Harry, getting him wet before sliding a finger inside, and then two, then he began to open Harry up, pressing them hard and fast in and out of Harry until he was begging Louis for more.

"Daddy, please, please I need more." Harry all but screamed into the air.

Louis didn't hesitate, sticking the third finger inside and thrusting them all up towards Harry's prostate, he found it immediately (he knew Harry's body better than he knew his own) and Harry fucking lost it.

"God, fuck, daddy, fuck." Harry screamed followed by moans and 'oh fucks' as Louis' fingers kept hitting his spot.  Hearing the way Harry was falling apart left Louis needing to get inside of him.

Louis pulled his fingers out of Harry before opening the bottle again and getting his cock coated before he reached up towards Harry's still outstretched arms and he opened the cuffs, knowing what he wanted to do to Harry may require him to be able to get a hold of something.  Louis also removed Harry's blindfold before turning his head so he could get a good look at his eyes, still blown, still full of lust as Harry laid his face on the pillow.  Louis lined up with Harry's opening and nudged the head of his cock against it, applying pressure, just enough to drive Harry crazy until he couldn't take it anymore and he pressed himself inside, both of them letting out the breath they'd been holding when Harry began to adjust around Louis as he slid further inside until he bottomed out.

"Fuck." Louis threw his head back as he allowed his body to feel how amazing Harry felt around him, he stayed inside for a moment before pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in, he repeated this action a few times until he knew Harry was ready and he quickly changed the angle and speed of his thrusts, moving in deeper and faster each time.

"Dadddaddydaddy" Harry let out because there was nothing else he could say.

"God baby you're so tight, look how fucking well you take my cock, do you like it when daddy fills you up?  Like it when you know how fucking good you make me feel?" Louis asked.

"Yes daddy, love...fuck..." Harry had to stop talking and try to capture his breath, "Love making you feel good." 

Louis grabbed Harrys hips and thrust in harder and harder until tears were falling out of Harry's eyes and everything coming from his mouth was filthy. Louis was using Harry's body knowing how much Harry got off on it, how much Harry loved the hair pulling, scratching, and spanking.

"Come on daddy, fuck me." Harry sounded like he was challenging him now, and Louis accepted.  He again, swiftly shifted Harry so he was lying on his back again with the wings spread beneath him and his red swollen lips were almost bleeding and Louis just needed to capture this moment, so he reached over and grabbed the camera and caught Harry looking more beautiful than he'd ever seen him before.  He sat the device back down before lining up with Harry's hole again and pressing inside, this time a hard thrust made him bottom out immediately and they both moaned at that.

"God I wish you could see yourself right now baby," Louis told him, "Wish you could see how, fuck, how good you look underneath me.  These wings, fuck... Do you like this baby, like the way daddy fucking wrecks you?." Louis asked him.

"I'm a proper angel aren't I daddy, but maybe I'm the fallen kind, and I love it when daddy tears me up." Harry said to him while he pulled that lip in, knowing all too well it was one of Louis' weaknesses.

"My own fallen angel." Louis spoke as he thrust back inside, hitting his prostate again.

"I'm gonna, fuck, daddy." Harry tried to speak, but he wasn't successful and Louis knew what he meant, he knew because he was close too.

"Me too baby, hold on, wanna come together." Louis told him.

Louis thrust in harder and faster and he put his hands in Harry's hair and pulled hard while he hit his spot 3 more times before he felt Harry tighten around him while both of them reached their orgasm at the same time, screaming out the name of the other.

Louis looked up at Harry and he knew he was floating, he'd usually go to the restroom to get a towel in this moment, something to get them cleaned up, but tonight, right now, he needed to kiss Harry's thighs, the ones that were wrapped in lovely lace stockings just a while before.  He adjusted his body so he could bite into Harry's legs, leaving hickies and bruises and spots all along his thighs until he felt Harry shake beneath him and he knew he was coming back around.  He gently shifted his weight to get Harry out of the wings so he could bring him in to snuggle. 

"Hey baby." Louis told him and Harry just shifted a bit beneath him and grinned.

"Daddy." Harry let out before he nuzzled into Louis.

"Daddy's here, you did so well tonight baby I am so proud of you, you made me feel so good, you did incredible, better than incredible baby. You are a fucking angel." Louis spoke to Harry and he smiled, his cheeks had a healthy glow and Louis knew that for as much as he enjoyed ordering Harry around during sex, he loved how gentle and vulnerable he got once they played. 

"Mmmm." Harry let out as he took one last deep breath before falling asleep, and maybe...Louis thought...the angel wings would have to continue being a part of some of their future games.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this time Harry wants to see Louis in his wings.
> 
> And Maybe I address Zayns absence at the very end, but the majority of this is shameless smut.
> 
> This might have a 3rd chapter, I'm still deciding. Feedback is welcome, as usual :)

**“Some nights**   
**I imagine feeling**   
**your lips on mine,**   
**your whispered words**   
**slowly pushing**   
**my legs apart”**   
**\- Michael Faudet**

 

 

Harry watched Louis swaying his hips from across the bar, he'd gone to grab the lads a couple drinks but was frozen in his spot when he saw Louis move.  Up close Louis was on fire, but from this view, a few feet outside the immediate press of his body, Louis was fucking sinful, the way his body moved with the beat, the way the song was playing was almost playing tag with Louis, Harry could watch him like this all night.  He bobbed and thrusted and touched himself and it was intoxicating, Harry dropped the glass, luckily it hit the bar, and the man next to him smiled and shook his head.

"He's a lovely boy, isn't he?" He asked.

"Yeah, and he's mine." Harry shot the man a glare, abandoned the drinks on the bar, and went to wrap his arms around Louis; matching his body's movements to the beat.

"Lets get the fuck out of here." Harry said, and suddenly Louis was out of his own trance and staring deeply into Harry's eyes and they were full of passion and desire and it took all Louis had not to rip his clothes off right there.  Instead he just nodded and Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the club and Louis could feel his heart beat all the way in his throat.

"I could eat you up right here." Harry whispered into Louis' ear before biting it roughly, "I could rip this black shirt off your body and fucking devour you." Louis felt himself weaken at Harry's words but he was lifted back up by his strong arms.

"Fuck, Harry, get me to the hotel..now." Louis let out, breathlessly, before slamming his lips against Harry's.  The kiss was messy and heated and needy, they were so fucking needy.  Alberto was waiting outside for the lads in a black car and Harry grabbed Louis' arm and drug him to it, he opened the back door to let them both in and Alberto just looked back at them and laughed... "Young love" he said aloud before turning up the music on the stereo and allowing Harry and Louis to get lost in it.  Louis was straddling Harry, running his hands through his hair as Harry placed his large hand on Louis' hip and the other on the back of his neck, pulling him impossibly close, he was biting and licking and moaning into Louis' mouth...it was overwhelming.  Harry was hard underneath Louis and he kept moving his hips up at the same time he bit the bottom of Louis' lip and pulled it into his mouth, Louis would rut against him hard in response and he had to physically lift himself off of Harry before he came.

"Harry, fuck. I want to do this right, just...wait a second, wait until we get to the hotel okay?" Louis asked, but Harry shook his head and pulled him back down on his lap, thrusting up against him, rubbing his hips in figure 8's while their lips slammed against each other and when Louis was moaning Harry's name he whispered into his ear.

"Louis you're so fucking beautiful, such a pretty fucking boy.  I want you to come, here, now...come for me baby." Harry growled in his ear and Louis let out a moan before he came while he pulled Harry's hair and bit into his neck, sending the younger boy into over drive and he reached his own orgasm too.

"I love you, I love you." Harry whispered into Louis' collarbone as he rested his head there.

"I love you too baby." Louis replied with a grin as he kissed Harry's forehead, only being tall enough to do this when they were sitting down, and he pulled him in to rest his head until they got to the hotel.  A slightly embarrassed Louis thanked Alberto when they got to the back entrance and Alberto just shot him a grin and waved them inside, having checked to make sure the coast was clear.  Harry and Louis made it to the elevator before Harry had Louis shoved against the back wall, hands pinned above his head, thrusting his hips into the older boy and biting at his lip again.

"I'm going to tear you apart tonight." Harry promised as the elevator came to a stop and they reached their floor, Louis felt weak again but within seconds Harry's arms were back around him as they made their way to the suite.  Louis was usually the one in charge, but tonight it was obvious that Harry had every intention of keeping that promise, Louis was going to get wrecked. 

 

They made it to the door and Harry slid their room key in before opening the door and pulling Louis through it. "I have something for you, it's laid out on the bed...I just need to grab something from the bathroom first, then I'll let you go in, and you can come out here when you're ready, okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah...yeah, okay." Louis replied, hesitantly.

"Is this okay?" Harry asked.

"Fuck, Harry yes, I promise.  I just, we haven't done this in a while, I'm...it's...you're so fucking hot." Louis stood in his toes to bring his lips to Harry's and encompassed him in a deep passionate kiss. "I want this, I want to feel you."

"I love you so much Louis." Harry told him as he walked into their room, he returned to the living room with a bag in his hand and he nodded his head towards the bedroom, telling Louis to go towards it. "I can't wait to see you." Harry told him with a sly grin, and Louis hoped they were on the same page.

Walking into the bedroom, he realized that they were, the angel wings that Harry had been wearing when Louis ravished him were lying on the bed next to a pair of black lace panties...usually it was Harry who wore the lingerie in the bedroom but sometimes it was Louis who desired to, and if Harry hadn't planned this tonight it wouldn't have been long before he asked.  He wanted Harry to see his body with the wings draped around him, with the lace against his tan skin, his body adorned in everything it would take to make Harry come completely undone...he was so happy that Harry knew him better than he knew himself.  Louis walked to the bathroom with the wings on, the lace around his waist and found the glitter Harry had sprinkled on his skin the night before, taking it in his hands and dusting it across his collar bones, his hips, letting it fall down his thighs.  He also grabbed his own bag which contained a few secret pieces of arsenal...a lip glimmer of his own and blush he dusted across his high cheek bones.  He did a spin and once he was satisfied with the way he looked he made his way back out to the bedroom, he almost tripped over a bag and realized there was a bit more to the ensemble, he found black lace stockings and heels and he was immediately hard thinking of what happened last time Harry brought out the heels for Louis.  He had chills develop all over his body as he pulled the stockings up his legs and made sure the bows on top were in the center of his thighs, he placed a heel on each foot before closing the clasp around his ankles and he took a deep breath before he opened the bedroom door and walked slowly down the hallway.  He expected to see Harry sitting on the sofa looking at him, but his breath caught in the back of his throat when he saw what he was wearing.

Harry had on red lace boy shorts that barely covered his entire ass, hanging over it was an open red lace cape, and around his head were a pair of red horns.

"I thought maybe tonight I'd let you be the angel, and I'd be the bad one, that sound good to you, princess?" Harry asked as he stood up and walked towards Louis, not missing a beat.

"Ye..yes sir." Louis replied, unable to take his eyes off of Harry's broad chest. 

"Good boy, spin around for me." Harry demanded, holding his hand out so Louis could grab it and spin around underneath it.  He watched the way Louis glistened under the light, the way the wings dusted across his skin, how flawless he moved in heels, and the way his stockings bit at his thighs, the same thing Harry planned to do any minute now.

"You look fucking beautiful baby, God you look perfect." Harry told him as he threw him against the wall for a heated kiss, Louis was overwhelmed at first but soon ran his hands across Harry's chest, up over his shoulders and found his fingers balling up in fists...pulling Harry's hair which caused him to throw his mouth open more and Louis dove in, pressing his tongue between Harry's lips, completely taking charge of the situation and Harry growled at him and pressed him harder against the wall.

"You're mine tonight." Harry told him sternly as he lifted him up and carried them to the bed.  He shut the door behind them and pinned Louis against it, Louis' legs still wrapped around his hips, and began thrusting up into the boy, panting already.  Louis bit at his lip and tilted his head so Harry could bite the skin there.

"Do you like it when I mark you up baby? Like it when I leave bruises in your skin showing everyone how I had you, how hard you like it, letting them all know how you like to get wrecked?" Harry asked, leaving bites all across his skin, and Louis tried to respond but he couldn't, he let out a series of moans that let Harry knew he was doing exactly what he needed to, so he continued leaving the bites, across his collar bone, down his chest until he spun Louis around and walked them over to the bed.  Harry laid Louis' body down on the bed and stood at the foot just looking up at him for a moment, taking it in, he went to grab his phone and snapped a few photos of his boyfriend, in the last one Louis brought his bottom lip between his teeth and gave Harry quite possibly the sexiest set of bedroom eyes he'd ever seen, inviting him in...

Harry sat his phone down and joined Louis on the bed, kissing him again deeply, pressing his fingers into Louis' hips as the older boy arched his back up at the touch.  He worked his way down Louis' abdomen, kissing and licking at the skin, it was so tan and so warm and the fucking glitter over it was so hot Harry couldn't fucking stand it.

"Louis you're beautiful." He spoke into his skin as he worked his way past Louis' cock, focusing instead on his thighs.  Louis had grown a bit skinny during the beginning of winter but he'd gained some weight back and the first place it went was to his legs and Harry thanked God for it, if there was a weakness of Harry's...it was that pair of legs.  Louis' legs had bite me written all over them, and who was Harry to deny them the pleasure?  He worked the left stocking down a little, then the right, before moving back up to the delicate skin and kissing it, he kissed the right, then the left, then the right again, he moved on to licking him, long stripes along the inner thigh, and then Louis let out a scream when Harry finally bit his teeth in.

"Fuck, Harry." Louis yelled, and Harry brought his long arm up to Louis' face and threw his hand over his mouth, producing a gasp from the boy immediately but Louis wasted no time taking Harry's finger in his mouth and sucking on it while Harry continued to bite into Louis' thighs, within minutes louis had an array of love bites decorating his skin and Harry was hard from the way Louis had been swallowing around his fingers. 

Louis sat up and crawled around Harry, pushing him into the bed, taking his turn to bite into Harry's skin.  He began at his neck, licking and kissing along the side of it before leaving a bite in the area beneath his ear that he loved.  He worked his way down his chest, spending a few minutes licking each of Harry's nipples, running his tongue across them, around them, biting at the nubs and Harry was panting, grabbing at Louis' body, looking for something to ground him before he floated away at the sensation. 

"Shh, I've got you." Louis whispered to Harry as he resumed biting into his boyfriend, focusing on the area around his hip tattoos, one of Harry's many weak spots.  He watched the way Harry's body was covered in bumps and silently praised himself on being the one to place them there.  He moved down to the lace boy shorts and took them in his teeth, pulling them down until Harry's cock sprung out, red and leaking already.  Louis gasped at how hard he looked, it probably was borderline painful, and Louis knew there wasn't much time to waste so he pulled the boy shorts the rest of the way down before moving back up Harry's body and immediately licking around the head of his cock.  Harry moaned but before he could try to speak Louis swallowed his length entirely and Harry's head fell into the pillow, his back arched up, and Louis moaned around him.  He tongued the bottom of Harry's cock as he bobbed his head up and down, spending extra time licking into Harry's slit as he brought him back inside.  Louis bobbed his head up and down a few more times before removing Harry from his mouth and replacing his cock with his fingers, slicking them up before scooting his panties over and fingering himself open far too quickly for it to have worked well enough, but he was sick of waiting.

"Louis, slow down." Harry said, well out breath, as Louis got in position to slide on top of him.

"Harry shut up and fuck me." Louis replied as he allowed Harry to line up with his hole and he slowly slid onto him.

"Oh fuck, Harry, please." Louis said as he made his way down, feeling the sting but the immediate pleasure that surrounded him was everything, he needed Harry to move.  "Harry come on fuck me." Louis begged.

Harry slammed up into him, without warning...without anything, and then he grabbed Louis' hips with a devilish grin on his face and began to lift him up before bringing him back down as he worked his hips up and Louis let out a scream Harry wished he could hear every moment for the rest of forever.  Harry wanted to hear it again, he needed to hear it again, so he angled himself to hit his prostate again and within seconds Louis was coming apart on top of him, his body was shaking, there were sobs falling from his lips and he was trying to catch his breath to say something...anything.  Harry knew what Louis needed so he brought his hand around behind Louis and placed a slap against his ass, followed by another, and another...

"HarryHarryHarry." was all he managed and it was fucking heavenly.

"I love you so. fucking. much. Louis." Harry said timed with his thrusts, and he slowed down enough to bring Louis down and into a kiss.  Louis looked lost, he was gone somewhere else, but there was just enough of him left here for it to blow both of their minds.  

"You look so good riding me baby, so fucking good. Do you have any idea how much I love you, how much I love making you feel this good?" Harry asked him as he began to thrust into him again, slowly, pulling out and helping Louis raise up before he pushed farther in again, and he grabbed Louis' hips and moved them in little circles as Louis threw his head back in ecstasy, he was lost, he kept trying to ground himself but the way Harry felt inside of him took him to another place, it happened every time.  Louis was close though, and Harry must have felt it because the short sweet thrusts ended and he was pounding into him again and Louis had to move his hands to Harry's chest to steady himself and he was digging his nails into the skin, breaking it open as Harry wrecked him and the minute Harry brought himself up into Louis' prostate again he let out a violent scream and his entire body clenched as he came, untouched onto Harry's abdomen and Harry came inside him, screaming LouisLouisLouis.

Louis immediately fell forward on top of Harry and Harry brought him in, pressing Louis' face into his neck as he whispered in his ear.

"Louis that was, fuck that was mind-blowing.  You are so pretty, so fucking pretty with these wings and the glitter and your lace, fucking me in your heels.  You are the love of my life Louis, no one else makes me feel this way, no one else ever will.  Do you understand how important you are every fucking second of the day to me?  I've never wanted anyone the way I want you, it's primal, it takes a hold of me Louis. I...fuck...I love you so much." Harry told him as he stroked his hair and waited for Louis to come back.  He pressed kisses into his skin before he grabbed the cup of water that he'd placed on the night stand and brought it to Louis' lips, louis responded by opening them enough to let Harry pour liquid into his mouth and he swallowed down one, two, three gulps before pressing his lips together and Harry sat the cup down.

"Hey baby, you coming back to me?" Harry asked and Louis nodded.

"Good boy, I'm going to get you undressed okay?" Harry asked as he stood up, taking the heels off first, then the stockings, followed by the panties and finally the wings, but he left the feathers that were stuck to Louis' back alone, liking the contrast against his dark skin.

"Harry?" Louis asked.

"Yes baby, I'm here." Harry assured him, curling back up beside him. "I need to get a towel, get us cleaned up okay?" Harry asked and Louis replied with a sweet smile.  Within seconds Harry was back with a wet and dry towel, cleaning them, drying their bodies and dropping both items to the floor.

"You did amazing Louis." Harry told him.

"You promise? I, I got lost but I tried to stay, tried to be good for you." Louis replied into Harry's neck.

"You were so good baby. So good for me." Harry replied.

"That felt incredible, the way you, the way you spanked me at the same time you hit me from inside, I...I couldn't fucking breathe Harry." Louis let out, "In a good way though, like...I didn't need anything other than you in that moment." Louis was so vulnerable when he was the one who got fucked, he was always so open and so appreciative.

"You're all I need too Louis." Harry replied.

"You're still wearing your horns." Louis snickered as he pulled them off his head.

"That was hot though, wasn't it?" Harry asked.

"So. Incredibly. Hot." Louis responded as he placed sweet kisses against Harry's neck.

 

The next morning the boys woke up to Liam and Niall barging into their hotel room, and after the shock wore off of the lingerie, heels and make up on the floor and sheets, Niall broke the awkward silence.

"Guess we need to thank that fan for those wings, huh lads?" He laughed, and the boys all walked to the kitchen to eat breakfast, Niall and Liam going ahead to let Louis and Harry pull on some clothes.

 

"Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?" Liam asked?

"Niall just sort of solved that for us, didn't he?" Harry asked.

"No, the...the other one..." Liam replied.

"No. Not right now, just...later okay?" Harry sent him a look, and the look said that it was too soon, especially for Louis which was why they hit the club the night before anyway.

"It's...it's okay." Louis replied, "I miss him, we all do, but this is our new normal, right?" Louis asked. "I mean, this is...this is the way he wanted it." He looked down into his cup of tea, realizing that it might always feel like this...like something was missing.

"It's okay. I'm, fuck I'm a knob. Let's hit the pool lads?" Liam asked and the boys smiled and nodded.

"He misses you too Louis, especially you." Harry told him as he kissed his cheek.

"Hard to believe when he left the way he did, have you heard from him?" Louis asked.

"Not a word." Harry replied

"Neither have I." 

 

"Coming boys?" Niall asked as he snuggled in between them, throwing an arm around each set of their shoulders.

Liam walked in front of them and they made their way to the pool, laying out four towels, and for a second they all felt a sting of pain, but the sun was out, they'd made it this far, and it was too late to give up now.

"I know sometimes we get a little weird, but we love you lads so much." Louis told Niall.

"Weird? It's just some heels and angel wings lads, nothing too off tempo about that really, now is there?" Niall replied with a wink...and maybe the new normal wouldn't be so bad.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**“He fucks even better than he looks”**   
**I settled on saying.**   
**Several heads turned. I didn’t care.**   
**“And that beautiful face**   
**is going to be clamped**   
**between my legs**   
**as soon as we get home,**   
**don’t you worry.”**   
**— Jeaniene Frost**

 

 

"Seven, daddy." Harry sobbed.

"And where are we stopping?" Louis asked

"Fifteen, daddy." Harry replied and wiggled his ass in the air, letting Louis know he was ready for another.

"Eight, daddy."

"Nine, daddy." 

"Ten, daddy," and with ten, Harry's face fell into the pillow.

"Baby, what's your color?" Louis asked, refraining himself from smacking against Harry's ass again...

"It's....its...it's green daddy. I promise, I'm green." Harry mumbled into the pillow.

"Are you sure baby?" Louis asked, hoping Harry didn't sense the hesitation in his voice, wondering if they were taking things too far.

"Yes, I promise," Harry began as he lifted his head from the pillow. "Wanna be good for you, be your good boy, 'm green, 'm green I swear." 

"Okay baby, just tell me again, why are we doing this? Why fifteen tonight baby?" Louis asked.

"Because of what I did at the club daddy." Harry let out 

 

 

> _Louis walked to the bar to get a round of drinks for the lads which was taking far too long for his liking, they were in a new country tonight and although they were well known, the bar they went to that night contained mostly locals and a few stragglers so they were allowed to just be with the general public, not have to be shut off in a VIP area or hide from screaming fans, which they appreciated, but waiting for drinks was another story.  Louis didn't like to think of himself as spoiled, but being away from Harry when Harry was this turned on was fucking criminal...he'd been grinding into Louis for the last 30 minutes, sweat dripping from his long curls, his body bent in a sinful way so his ass would fit perfectly in front of Louis and they were both losing it.  Louis had to fight himself from pulling Harry's hair so hard he screamed and Harry was trying not to turn around and drop to his knees right there.  So Louis was at the bar, trying to get drinks and some air when he saw it.  Harry was swaying around on the dance floor and there was a taller gentleman behind him, one with his hair pulled up in a bun, and he had his hand on Harry's hip and the expression on his face said he had every intention of devouring Harry whole, but when Louis looked at Harry's face, he didn't see his boyfriend who should be trying to push him off, he saw Harry lost in the beat and the music with a grin on his face as he threw his head back and rocked into the stranger._
> 
> _Louis grabbed the drinks and walked to Niall, pushing them off into his hand before turning to go towards Harry._
> 
> _"It's not a big deal, he's just dancing." Liam told him, noticing the look on Louis' face._
> 
> _"Just dancing? Just dancing? How would Harold like it if he saw me looking like I was about to orgasm right on this floor with some other guy?" Louis asked.  
>  _
> 
> _"Let's find out." Liam winked at him and pulled him onto the floor, and Louis thought maybe Niall was right, things were always a little weird with the lads, but that's what made them who they were. "Just dance with me, and we're not gonna make a large show to get his attention, but he'll notice, everyone always does when it's you." Liam smiled._
> 
> _"Fine Liam, but his ass is mine when we get back to the hotel." Louis pouted._
> 
> _"Isn't that what you both really want anyway? Maybe he's pushing his luck on purpose." Liam replied._
> 
> _Louis found them a spot in a perfect line of sight if Harry turned his body a bit to the right, which he always did, and he threw his hips back against Liam who placed his large left hand on Louis' hip and pulled him impossibly close.  Louis had danced with Liam before but it had been a while and Liam felt different behind him now, more muscular, with a harder touch, and Louis knew that even though Liam said they wouldn't play it up; he was, and Louis was thankful.  Liam thrust up to meet Louis with force and Louis felt himself getting turned on at the touch, and that only got more intense when he saw Harry finally turn his body and see Louis grinding against Liam.  Louis shut his eyes and threw his head back and began making his hips move more fluidly, less stiff, really allowing Liam behind him to guide the way they swayed to the beat, Louis brought an arm up and around Liam, placing it on the bak of his neck to create more friction and Liam panted in his ear._
> 
> _"Fuck, I see the appeal with you." Liam let out._
> 
> _"I could say the same." Louis said as he turned to face Liam, grinding to meet him again, placing his head in the crook of his neck. "Is he still watching?" he asked._
> 
> _"You have no fucking idea," Liam whispered, "He looks like he may want to actually kill me."_
> 
> _"Good." Louis said and made a show of him tossing his head back again with a large smile._
> 
> _The song ended too soon and the beat to the next one was dramatically slower, Liam pulled away from Louis and went to get his drink from Niall, leaving Louis and Harry staring at each other, the next move was impulsive, Louis thought to himself later, but it didn't matter.  The stranger put his arms around Harry to pull him in closer, and leaned down to whisper in his ear, Louis found himself standing between them seconds later._
> 
> _"What do you think you're doing mate?" Louis asked._
> 
> _"Just dancing, I don't see a ring on his finger, or a sign of possession anywhere, you don't belong to anyone do you, curly?" The stranger asked and Louis' blood boiled._
> 
> _"Curly? His name is Harry and he's mine, don't you ever fucking call him curly again." Louis bucked up and tried to be intimidating, realizing he stood inches shorter than the boy but he felt like he was 8 feet tall. "And another thing, even if he wasn't mine you're not his type, mindless blokes looking for club hook up's aren't his thing, so you can kindly fuck off." Louis told him as he pulled Harry in for a deep kiss, not realizing the crowd around them had stopped to see what was going on._
> 
> _"Are you even old enough to be here?" The man without a name asked, clearly having not seen the sign Louis painted for him._
> 
> _"I said, you can kindly fuck off." Louis repeated, and Liam found his way over to the lads._
> 
> _"Boys let's be off, no business wasting time with a low life." Liam stated as he pulled Louis away._
> 
> _"All the love." Harry replied and Louis turned to give him a sideways glare, all the love? he thought, Harry was a proper dick sometimes._
> 
> _"What was that about?" Harry asked, and the tone in his voice said Liam was right, Harry was pushing this on purpose.  
>  _
> 
> _"You seriously didn't see anything wrong with the way you were acting tonight Harry?" Louis asked._
> 
> _"Me, I don't know what you mean, I was just dancing Lou-is." Harry added, slurring his words and adding an emphasis on the 'is' at the end of Louis' name._
> 
> _"Just dancing, alright then Harold." Louis stated, not looking him in the eyes.  "Lads, you up for a round of shots?" He asked in the direction of Niall and Liam who nodded quickly.  Louis stood up to get the drinks, pushing past Harry without saying a word._
> 
> _"Someone's in trouble." Niall laughed in Harry's direction, missing the way the boy looked like someone had taken the last piece of candy sitting in front of him._
> 
> _Louis returned with three shots, sitting them in front of himself, Niall, and Liam. "Drink up mates." Louis said as he raised his shot glass, the lads clanked them together and allowed the liquid to fall down their throats._
> 
> _"I think we should have another." Liam suggested before getting up and walking to the bar._
> 
> _"At least Liam will bring me a shot." Harry said muffled under his breath._
> 
> _"What was that Harold? You wanted a shot too, sorry I must not have remembered to ask, how about this, you go find that bloke you were all over and have him send you one." Louis told him and Harry knew maybe he really had taken it too far._
> 
> _"Louis I'm sorry, I didn't..I just wanted to play.." Harry spoke softly, scooting closer to Louis but Louis just rolled his eyes and kept greeting Harry with the cold shoulder, Harry didn't back away though...just sat there next to Louis, trying to press hard enough into him that Louis would cave._
> 
> _"Okay, game's over, everyone take a shot, peace offering." Liam stated as he handed the shots out to all four boys and smiled at them genuinely. "Louis and I were trying to get a rise out of you just like you were to him, lets just have a nice night out boys." Liam toasted, and the boys all raised their shot glasses and brought them together, and after the burn of the liquid left Harry's mouth and trickled down his throat he brought his large hand around the back of Louis' neck and kissed him fiercely._
> 
> _"There is no one else for me but you." Harry told him in a sultry voice. "There is no one else I want to see, or touch, or hug, or kiss, or fuck, or taste, no one else's nails I'd rather feel down my back, no one else's tongue I'd rather feel inside of me.  No one fucking else but you.  I want you to take me to our hotel and use me, just fucking wreck me tonight Louis.  I deserve it."_
> 
> _"Harry, fuck." Louis let out, pulling him in for another kiss, which was rudely interrupted by a bartender._
> 
> _"Sir, this one's for you." He told Harry_ _when he turned around._
> 
> _"Me? I think you must be mistaken." Harry said._
> 
> _"Not a mistake, the tall man across the bar said to send it to you, told me he saved a spot for you at the bar if you were interested." The bartender said as he walked away._
> 
> _"Are you fucking kidding me?" Louis asked and tried to push Harry out of the way so he could stand up and walk over there himself._
> 
> _"He just wants you to do something stupid Louis, who am I going home with tonight? You. who's going to make me beg? You.  Who's going to pull my hair so hard I feel it tomorrow? You. Just let him sit there looking foolish, look, come here." Harry pulled Louis in as he took the shot, pressed his lips against Louis' and swapped the drink between their mouths before pulling away slowly and winking at Louis before waving to the guy at the bar and mouthing a thank you._
> 
> _"You're in so much trouble tonight." Louis told him._
> 
> _"I hope that's a promise." Harry replied._
> 
>  
> 
>  

"Good boy." Louis told him. "Ready for the rest?" 

"Yes, daddy." Harry replied.

Louis brought the paddle down on the left side of Harry's ass this time.

"Eleven, daddy." Harry said in a sultry tone that made Louis' hand shake as he brought it down again

"Twelve."

"Twelve what?"

"Twelve, daddy." Harry replied, shaking his ass again, Louis brought the paddle back to meet him, harder this time.

"Thirteen, daddy. Fourteen, daddy. Fifteen, daddy." Harry replied each time Louis brought the paddle down on his ass, letting out a sob when he had taken all fifteen, allowing his body to fall into the mattress.

"Good boy, such a good boy for me." Louis told him as he grabbed the lotion next to the pillow and rubbed it between his hands to warm it up before massaging Harry's red skin. "You look so fucking beautiful, red marks in your skin, I could eat you up." Louis told him, "I actually think I just might." And without much more warning Louis was spreading Harry's cheeks and pressing his tongue inside of him.

"Fuck. Louis." Harry breathed out.

Louis continued licking into him, pressing deep inside as he brought his hand up to Harry's cock, stroking him roughly, he knew Harry would come soon, and that was his plan, to get him right to the edge and then deny him the pleasure.  Louis darted his tongue deep into Harry and he felt the younger boy begin to clinch around him so he grabbed the base of Harry's cock and pressed, pulling his hand and tongue away quickly.  Harry immediately let out a whine.

"Louis please." 

"No, not yet. You have to earn it." Louis told him as he flipped the younger boy over on his stomach. "Think you can do that baby?" Louis asked him.

"Yes, please. Wanna be your good boy, wanna earn it." Harry let out.

"Good." Louis replied as he crawled up the bed to straddle Harry before sinking down for a kiss, long and slow, teasing just to the point that Harry went to move a hand up and grasp Louis' head, but Louis grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the bed, doing the same to the other arm as he deepened the kiss.  Harry was still beneath him, not wanting to ruin this, and he allowed his body to melt into whatever Louis wanted him to be. 

"Your fucking mouth is sinful." Louis said, pulling away just long enough to look into Harry's dark eyes, wide, blown out, before pressing into him again, this time his hips began rocking against Harry and the younger boy moaned beneath him.  Louis could get off on Harry's noises alone, the depth of his voice is amplified by the way he tries to keep the noises in his throat, not knowing if he's been given permission to let them out.  He sounds so fucking good, so wrecked, and the night has only just begun.  Louis brought one of his hands away from Harry's wrist after giving a tight squeeze, as if to say don't move, and worked his hand to Harry's chest, bringing his fingers to his nipple...gently rubbing across it.  Harry's back arched at the contact, his chest was so sensitive, and Louis knew it.  He brought the pert bud beneath his fingers and squeezed tightly, opening his mouth to catch the whine Harry let out, swallowing it down.  Louis brought his finger to the next nipple, squeezing it, pressing his nail roughly into the skin beside it, scratching at the skin surrounding it, and Louis felt himself moan, his breathing quicken, realizing he was approaching the edge quickly he pulled back up, needing this to last...needing to keep going. 

Louis reached across the pillow to grab the lube and brought the open bottle to Harry's hand, Harry was confused but raised his hand up as Louis poured a bit inside his palm, then rubbed it over his fingers, coating them all.

"I want you to open yourself up for me baby." Louis told him with a smile, as he leaned back to get a good view of Harry.

"Okay daddy." Harry replied, bending a leg at the knee to get more of an angle as be brought his fingers to his opening, teasing himself with one before pressing in slowly.  Harry let his head fall backwards and his chest puff out, he brought his bottom lip in between his teeth and moaned out Louis' name.  He worked one finger inside before bringing the second, and he began to scissor himself open with his eyes closed, allowing himself to truly feel it, but not just his fingers inside himself, but to feel Louis staring at him, picking him apart, and when he heard Louis' breath hitch he opened his eyes just enough to see Louis had started stroking himself too.  

"Am I being good daddy? Being a good boy for you?" Harry asked, bringing his eyes up to meet Louis'.

"Such a good boy." Louis replied.

"Good, I think I'll take one more." Harry told him as he slid a third finger inside himself, and his hips arched up at the contact, his fingers stroking against his prostate.  Harry was working himself up alongside Louis, making both of them lose their breath...Harry pressed his fingers deeper into himself and stopped biting his tongue.

"Fuck, Louis, I need you." Harry let out. "I wanna feel you inside me, wanna feel your thick cock turning me inside out, wanna beg for it, wanna scream your name Louis, I need you." Harry's body was shaking, his voice failing him, he just looked at Louis with needy eyes and Louis nodded in agreement.

"Yes, baby, yes." Louis said as he opened the lube and poured it into his own palm. "You did so good, brought yourself right to the edge of your orgasm and didn't let yourself go.  You stopped yourself for me, such a good fucking boy for me baby." Louis said as he lined his lubed up cock with Harry's hole.

"I can't fucking wait to turn you out." Louis said to him.

"Fuck me daddy." Harry whispered as he arched his back, allowing Louis to finally press inside, within seconds Louis was bottomed out, causing both of them to scream out the other's name.

"Harry, fuck, you have no idea how fucking. good. you. feel." Louis spoke to him, building up the strength in his thrusts as he worked his way deeper inside. "Fuck." 

Harry was wiggling underneath Louis, his hips rocking up with no rhythm, it was messy, it was hot, Harry felt like he was on fire and he needed Louis' mouth, so he grabbed him and pulled him down into a kiss and usually that would have earned him more punishment but tonight Louis didn't fucking care because he needed it just as much, if not more. The kiss was heated and passionate and Louis thought he may have bit down on Harry's lip too hard because he got a faint taste of blood but he just groaned and brought Louis in even closer, if that were possible, and scratched at Louis' back with his free hand and Louis started erratically thrusting into Harry and a second later, with a louis scream of Harry's name, Louis was coming, and seconds later, so was Harry and Louis fucked them both through their orgasms, only pulling out after Harry had gone pliant underneath him.

Louis got off the bed and went to get towels to clean them up, returning quickly because this side of Harry was his favorite, well fucked out, cuddly Harry, and when he returned that's exactly who he saw.  He cleaned the come off of Harry and dried his body down before wiping himself off too and tossing the towels to the ground.  Harry immediately curled into Louis and nuzzled impossibly close, wanting to exist with him, not just beside him.

"There's my baby, how do you feel?" Louis asked.

"So good, everything feels so good." Harry replied with a grin into Louis' skin.

"We didn't take it too far at first, did we?" Louis asked concerned, running his fingers through Harry's curls.

"No, Louis, fuck...that was amazing too.  I wanted to play, I wanted this, please don't get all daddy on me, at least not in that way." Harry opened his eyes to wink at Louis before closing them again.

"I love you so much Harry Styles." Louis said.

"I love you too Louis." Harry replied with a kiss to his neck, and within minutes, both boys were fast asleep together.

 

The next morning Louis woke up to the smell of breakfast and a note on the pillow that said to wait in bed, and Louis thought, this life couldn't get much better.


	4. Chapter 4

**“He was the kind of man I wanted:**   
**wild, hot, horny, and losing control.**   
**And it all pointed back to me,**   
**about how much**   
**I felt**   
**in control of him,**   
**with the power of my body.**   
**I felt so in control of him;**   
**it was dizzying, and intoxicating.”**   
**\- Fiona Thrust**

 

 

Louis looked at himself in the full length mirror; smiling a little at his reflection knowing how crazy it would drive Harry.  The lads had just finished up their last show before the 2 month break and Louis asked Liam and Niall to distract Harry so he could get to the hotel room and set up his little surprise; he was wearing Harry's favorite sheer black button down with tight black boy shorts and at the bottom of his tan legs sat Harry's gold Saint Laurent boots.  Harry had a thing for seeing Louis in his clothes, and seeing as this would be their last night together for a little while Louis wanted to take advantage of his ability to drive Harry crazy, especially since just an hour or two before this moment Harry was on stage undressing someone with one hand, showing off some of the talent that Louis liked to keep for his own personal knowledge, but that was all well, because Harry would be putting that to better use with him tonight. 

Harry made it to their suite about 20 minutes after Louis was all ready for him, he'd put on some soft music to play in the background and lit candles in the living room, tea lights lining the hall leading Harry to their bedroom.  He knew Harry liked him in lingerie and his jumpers but this was sexier; more to the point, there was no way Harry would come in and look at Louis like this and wonder what his intentions were.  Louis' lips were pink, little red spots where he'd been biting them in anticipation...he couldn't wait to see the look on Harry's face and once he heard the door close he knew it wouldn't be much longer and his heart felt like it may beat out of his chest when he saw the handle of the turn and Harry walk inside with his curls falling over his face, his hand brushing them back as he lifted his eyes up to Louis...his jaw immediately fell open.

"Louis, fuck...wh..."

"Hi Harry." Louis replied with a grin, bringing his bottom lip in between his teeth. "I thought since it was our last night together for a little while we could take advantage of it..."

"Louis yes, please, just. Hold on, don't move." Harry told him as he walked to their closet and fished through his bag, desperately looking for something, moments later he returned in front of Louis with his camera. "Just, look down at me." Harry told him as he dropped to his knees in front of Louis, angling the camera towards him and snapping a few shots.  Louis was made for this, he wasn't overly conceited but he had this air about him that allowed him to be powerful in moments like this, knowing exactly what Harry wanted to capture, moving his body just slightly to make his features stand out, giving Harry something to look at while he was in LA.  Louis leaned against the bed, arching his back so his ass stuck out, draped in boy shorts but not totally covered, his toned legs leading down to Harry's gold boots, and this shot deserved to be immediately appreciated so Harry pulled out his cell phone too and snuck a photo with it too before returning his focus to the camera in his left hand.

"You are so beautiful Louis. So fucking pretty." Harry breathed out before sitting the camera down on the bed next to Louis and placing his hands on Louis' hips, the older boy let out a gasp at the contact, his body covered immediately in goose bumps. "I want to eat you up." Harry told him and Louis just whined in response and allowed his head to fall against the mattress. 

Harry pulled his shirt up and put his fingers between the boy shorts and Louis' warm skin, slowly pulling them over his ass and down his legs, letting them pool around his gold boots and he let out a  _'fuckfuckfuck'_ when it hit him again that Louis was wearing them.  Louis shook his ass a little, drawing Harry's attention back to it and Harry brought his hands up to his cheeks and pressed against the warm skin, spreading them enough to allow his mouth to nestle between Louis, kissing his hole while his right hand moved around to reach his cock.  Louis' legs shook a little bit he regained his strength at the exact moment Harry stuck his tongue inside of him.

"Harry.  _fuck._ " Louis let out, arching his back, allowing Harry to go in deeper.

Harry kept tonguing him, pressing inside and pulling back out, lapping over his hole, keeping an unsteady rhythm to keep Louis on his toes, never knowing when his knees would begin to give out again due to the amazing feeling he got when Harry pressed his tongue back inside.  Harry's hand was still wrapped around Louis' cock, rubbing him up and down, jerking him slowly at first but speeding up as he stuck his tongue in deeper, bringing him right to the edge of his orgasm and just as Louis clenched up...

Harry stopped.

Louis immediately collapsed on the bed and let out a loud sigh, knowing Harry had brought him right to his limit only to stop him from being able to let go, and he wanted to turn right around and give him a piece of his mind but he was immediately quieted by a strong hand on his shoulder, and one on his hip, within seconds he was turned over on his back and he saw Harry's face, eyes full of lust, mouth red, desperation written all over him, the same exact kind Louis was feeling.

"I need you." Harry told Louis, "I fucking, I need you." 

"Yeah Harry, yeah. Okay." Louis replied, scooting up the bed, allowing room for Harry to lie down and get himself comfortable, things had changed in a few seconds, Harry went from taking charge to falling apart in front of him and Louis wasn't sure what caused the change in him but he was happy to oblige.  He stood up, removed the boy shorts from his ankles, and walked to the closet to grab a silk tie before walking back to the bed where he crawled up Harry's body and straddled his hips.  He looked into Harry's eyes and saw lust but a quick glimpse of need too, and he thought maybe they wouldn't talk about it now, but he'd get Harry a release in a different way.

"So about earlier tonight," Louis began, "I didn't quite expect to see all of that play out on stage.  You know how crazy it makes me, seeing you be the birthday chair...watching you on your hands and knees for people that aren't me...but then you took it a step farther, you brought your hand to Phil's shirt and undressed him with it, in record time if I may add, and I swear I could have bent you over my knee right then, smacking hard against that growing ass of yours.  I thought I'd do this though, bring you back here, let you see me wearing your clothes, teasing you until you're right at the edge of falling and pushing you hard off, harder than you've ever fallen. Is that okay tonight Harry?  Do you mind if I push you past your limits?" Louis asked him and Harry couldn't speak, couldn't even breathe, he just nodded eagerly. "Good." Louis replied, as he picked the silk tie up and wrapped it around one hand.  

"I want you to touch me, jerk me off while you unbutton your own shirt." Louis demanded. 

"Yes, okay." Harry replied, getting up to his knees while Louis repositioned himself to sit in front of Harry, leaned back on his hands. 

Harry looked at Louis who was still hard and licked his lips before he brought his hand to his cock and began slowly moving it up and down until Louis tossed his head back and moaned, leaving his chest looking broad and Harry wanted to bite him, bite into his delicate skin, so he took his free hand and brought it up to Louis' neck, tracing his fingers down and across his collar bone until he found the collar of his shirt and ran his fingers along it's line until he reached the first button, he leaned forward for a moment, just enough to press his lips into Louis' neck as he whispered.

"I'm gonna be such a good boy for you." 

He worked Louis' shirt off quickly, with one hand, just as he'd done to Phil on stage, except his touches here were harder, the way he pressed his nails into Louis' skin like he had to be part of him, Louis was coming undone already, he wasn't sure why this turned him on so much but knowing that Harry could undress him perfectly with only one hand while bringing him close to a climax with the other drove him crazy, within moments the shirt fell off of Louis and he leaned forward so Harry could remove it from his arms before making a show of dropping it to the floor.  All Louis was wearing now were Harry's gold boots.

"Keep them on." Harry told him, and Louis nodded.

"Now I want you to touch yourself and remove your own shirt with the other hand, but go slow, I want to watch you tease yourself for me." Louis told him as he crawled across the bed to change spots with Harry, and Harry nodded eagerly, like he was put on this earth to follow Louis' commands, and in that moment it's exactly what he needed.  He tore off his jeans an leaned himself against the pillows and brought one hand to his throbbing cock.  Louis' hands looked so much different on Harry, small and delicate, but even with Harry's large hands his cock was still so prominent, so large, Louis swallowed hard at the sight of his boyfriend touching himself, slowly moving his hand up and down, moaning a little as his eyes closed and Louis hoped he was imaging him.  He brought his other hand up his own shirt but instead of stopping at the buttons, he ran his hand up around his own neck, teasing himself, then he ran his fingers through his hair, getting them twisted in between his curls.  He brought his hand back down his neck, his nails trailing slowly against his skin as he worked his way to the first button, taking his time to open it up, he scratched down his own chest until the second, then the third and fourth, there were only two more buttons connecting his shirt but Harry made a show of separating the two sides of the fabric, allowing his tattoos to show, the ones that all traced back to Louis.  He reached the second to the last button, then the last and the shirt fell all the way open; he shimmied his shoulders a bit until the fabric began to fall down them and he pulled one arm out first, then the other, and the shirt fell onto the bed behind him.  Harry kept the rhythm, touching himself and Louis took a few moments to enjoy the view, grabbing Harry's camera he got a few images of this, of Harry being blissed out in front of him, gnawing at his bottom lip, little beads of sweat covering his face and chest, his heart rapidly beating...Louis was lost in him until he realized that Harry was still obeying him and was getting close to his own orgasm.

"Stop." Louis told him but he kept moving his hand slowly.

"Harry. Stop." Louis said again and Harry groaned as he let his hand fall open and his orgasm was just out of reach.

"I don't think you've earned it yet." Louis told him and Harry nodded.

"I wasn't good enough for you." Harry began, "I just, I need to be good for you tonight.  I need to prove that I'm your good boy." Harry told him and Louis kind of wanted to stop everything and hold him, but he knew what Harry needed, and he was setting his own emotions aside to give it to him.

"You're always my good boy, but you did make a bad decision tonight...so lay down for me, arms up above your head." Louis demanded as he released the tie from around his palm, bringing it up to Harry's wrists, tying them together.  Harry was completely naked now, lying in front of Louis, waiting to be taken care of and Louis knew just what to do.  He walked back to the closet and grabbed a few items before telling Harry to close his eyes and placing them on the bed, straddling his hips again.  

He brought the blindfold out first, wrapping it around Harry's head as he strained his neck to allow Louis to tie it behind his head.

"Good boy." Louis told him as he helped ease his head back to the pillow.  

Harry was missing a sense now, more aware of everything else that was going on around him.  He was waiting for the next step when he felt Louis finally touch him, placing fingers around his hip, pressing in deeply.  He moved them up, working his fingers up to Harry's chest where he scratched at the skin around his nipples, getting them immediately hard, he flicked the pert bud on one side and squeezed the other, making Harry let out pornographic moans into the air between them and he moved his face down to press his mouth against Harry's to swallow the noises.  He brought Harry to the edge right then, he felt it, his body began shaking underneath Louis and he wasn't ready to let Harry go yet so he pulled back and off of Harry's nipples and the younger boy moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as his chest was suddenly electrically charged with nothing to ground him.  Louis brought his mouth to Harry's neck, kissing and licking it before biting into the wet skin, sucking until there were an array of bruises on his skin, showing everyone exactly who he belonged to.  Harry might be jet setting to LA the next day, but he was going to lay claim all over him first, and once he was satisfied with the bruises he leaned over to grab the bottle of lube and a plug.  He opened the lube and poured it on his fingers, coating them and his cock before shutting the bottle and lying it back down.  He lined up a finger with Harry's opening and immediately pressed inside, fingering him open with one digit before adding another, and then another, wasting no time...on any other night he would have moved slower, taken his time, but Harry needed this and with each passing second Louis began to need it more too.  He brought his fingers out and lined himself up, grabbing Harry's hips and angling them up before he pressed inside, bottoming out immediately.  

"Louis, Louis Louis fuck." Harry shouted as Louis groaned loudly.

Louis began to move, slowly, in and out of Harry, building both of them slowly to their climax...Louis watched Harry's mouth open and close, wordlessly asking for a kiss, and Louis leaned in to please him, pressing their lips together, exploring Harry's mouth with his tongue.  He rocked his hips deeply inside of Harry and he knew he'd hit his prostate when Harry bit Louis' lip hard enough he drew blood, but Louis didn't mind, he just rocked his hips back in and out and in and out until Harry was coming, untouched all over his abdomen and Louis was coming with a moan inside of Harry.  He fucked them both through their orgasms before pulling out quicker than he usually did, he immediately filled the void though with a quick shove of the plug inside of Harry, earning another scream from the younger boy.

"Wanted to plug you up, leave me inside of you for a little while, is that okay baby, does that sound good for you?  Let you know I'm inside of you?" Louis asked.

"Fuck, yes. Louis fuck." Harry murmured as Louis removed the blind fold and untied his wrists.  Harry brought his arms immediately to Louis' hips and pressing his fingers into them as he passionately kissed his boyfriend, moaning into his mouth.

"Now you get to fuck me." Louis told him, as he pulled away, knowing Harry was strong enough now to handle it.

"Louis, please, I...fuck, I want to tear you apart while you're wearing my boots, I want you to wrap your legs around my hips as I bottom out inside you, wanna..fuck..yes, right now." Harry told him, lifting him off of his body and slamming him into the mattress.  Louis yelped but was immediately silenced by Harry's lips on his, one hand on Louis' wrist, the other blindly searching for the lube and then popping the cap off, he let Louis free for a moment until he could pour lube on his fingers, and brought his hand down to Louis' ass, this time gathering both of Louis' wrists in his large hand and pressing them into the mattress.

"So pretty." Harry bit into Louis' skin as he stuck the first finger inside.  Louis mewled and arched his hips up as Harry kept pressing inside of him, deeper and faster each time until he thought Louis was ready for two, and he took his time here, scissoring him open, making Louis sweat and beg beneath him.

"Harry faster, more, please, fuck." Louis let out.

Harry just shoved a third in and immediately began to massage Louis' prostate, making his boyfriend gasp and shake and chills shiver through his body.  Louis thought he might lose it completely and in that moment Harry pulled his fingers out and slicked his cock up before pressing his head against Louis' hole, teasing him, bringing him into a kiss and pressing against him harder, but not enough to enter him yet.  He wanted to make Louis crazy for it too.

"Please, Harry, I need you inside of me now. Fucking do it. Fuck. Harry." Louis was a mess. "I fucking, I need you, I need you." Louis was begging and Harry finally pressed inside, both boys letting out a deep groan at the feeling.  Louis was so tight around Harry, so hot, so fucking good, he'd never felt anything like it, never wanted to again.  Louis was it for Harry for so many reasons but this, God if he could live in a moment it would be when he got to enter Louis.  He pressed inside deeper until he was forcing himself against Louis' prostate and tears immediately began to fill the older boy's eyes..

"Harry how do you...I...fu.." Louis tried, but Harry just brought their mouths together, swallowing anything Louis was saying, knowing he didn't have it in him to answer, not when Louis looked this good, he needed to focus on his body, on the way his hips were speaking, begging Harry to drive in faster, and so he did.  Louis was shaking, screaming, wanting to grab at Harry but he couldn't. he was still pressed into the mattress so he just jerked his hips up to meet Harry's thrusts and he sensed it coming, sensed the orgasm creeping up on him and Harry, fuck, Harry had lost it too, feeling immense pleasure from being inside of Louis but also the plug, pressing deeper inside of him every time he went deeper inside of Louis, feeling stimulated twice as hard as he usually did.  

"Harry, 'm close." Louis let out. "'m so close." 

"Come then Louis, come for me." Harry replied and with his consent Louis allowed the orgasm to rip through his body and Harry followed, not knowing anything else but the way Louis looked as he fell apart, he filled Louis up before he pulled out and collapsed on the mattress, pressing the plug deeper inside of him.  Louis wanted to get up to clean them off and cuddle Harry close but he wasn't done yet.

"Hands and knees for me baby." Louis demanded.

"Louis...I...I can't." Harry let out.

"You wanna be a good boy for me?" Louis asked.

"So good." Harry replied.

"Then hands and knees baby." 

And Harry listened, bringing his body to his hands and knees towards the top of the bed.  Louis got behind him and began to tease his ass before pulling the plug out and immediately pressing his face into Harry's ass, tonging him open, cleaning out his own come from his boyfriend.  He swallowed it down and reached a hand around to the front of Harry, noticing his cock already hard again.  He spent 10 minutes eating Harry out, stroking his cock before Harry came a third time, this time along with tears and pleads to 'just fucking help me Louis' and Louis knew in that moment that he'd given Harry all the release he needed.

"You are fucking perfect Harry.  You know that?  Do you know how amazing you are, you just came for me three times baby, three times, you look so wrecked, so delicious, so...God you look heavenly.  I want to love you forever, I want to protect you and take care of you and, fuck...I just..." Louis was crying and he wasn't sure why, maybe it was everything, maybe it was all they'd been experiencing for the last few weeks and the way Harry did so fucking good for him, maybe it was all eating him away, and he noticed Harry was crying too.  He stood up and got towels to clean them off, they did a shit job at it but it was enough to get them lying down together without feeling as sticky, and Harry cried into Louis' chest.

"I love you so much." Harry told him. "I love you for all the years we've been unable to love each other, for now, for the future, for all the years I'll be able to tell everyone that you've had my heart since I was 16.  I, I'm so grateful for you, especially now.  You're so strong for me, for all of us.  I...I fucking miss Zayn, I feel betrayed a little and here you are, smiling through it, you're always so fucking strong Louis." Harry nuzzled into his neck.

"I learned it from you baby." Louis replied with a whisper. "I learned it all from you." 

Within moments Harry was fast asleep and Louis was tracing words into his skin and it hit him then that they'd overcome every possible obstacle they'd encountered this far, and maybe their happily ever after was closer than they imagined...wouldn't it be amazing?


	5. Chapter 5

**"“I’m ready for home,**   
**the kind that grows**   
**in the walls**   
**of the house we made."**   
**-Tyler Knott Gregson**

 

 

 

Louis was sick of reading the headlines after every night he went out with the lads. 

"Louis Tomlinson leaves club with mystery blonde."  

He knew now what Harry went through when it was his cross to carry, his card to be dealt...being the womanizer.  It wouldn't bother him so much but he just thought he'd be able to spend this break without rumors of girls especially since his split with Eleanor, and he'd hoped the same for Harry, but as Louis had decided long ago; if Harry could stay out of the spotlight in this fashion, he'd be happy to be the bad guy...so why was he so bitter?

 

 _'I miss you Louis.'_ Harry texted him around 3 am London time, Louis looked at his phone at sat it down, not bothering to reply.  There was a part of him that was angry at Harry for still being in LA, for not already being on a flight to come back in time for his match.  He guessed there was still a chance Harry could make it but both times Louis asked if he should be expecting him Harry fed him a half assed excuse and the conversation topic changed immediately.  This was what they signed up for though, getting rid of Eleanor hadn't meant that they'd be able to come out right away, in fact, Louis should have known that Modest being so eager to get rid of her was salted with ill intentions but he was just so happy at his new found freedom that he didn't bother to wonder about what else they'd have in store for him.  Harry sent another text about 15 minutes later.  _'I love you....'_ was all it said and Louis knew he should reply, but it was late, he'd been drinking and the last thing he wanted to do was argue, he sat his phone down upstairs before throwing on a pair of joggers and one of his own shirts before joining the lads and the girls downstairs.  


He didn't see the last text Harry send him that night...  _'I'm sorry, or I guess I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk...saw some photos on twitter, hope you enjoy your evening."_

 

Louis woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and a sour taste in his mouth, he hated when he went to bed without brushing his teeth but he'd fallen asleep on the sofa next to Liam without meaning to at some time during the night and apparently missed a hell of a time.  There were empty beer cans and glasses spread around the living room, jackets and heels and boots spread across the floor and the lads and ladies were all missing.  He just groaned and nuzzled his head back into Liam's chest and fell asleep, for two people who hadn't got on well at the beginning, Liam was definitely very important to his heart now and he knew he'd understand when he woke up and Louis was curled up against him. 

The lads woke up later that afternoon and the mess had been cleaned, the clothes had found their rightful owners and Calvin had left a note on the counter...

"Didn't wanna wake you lads, took the girls out for lunch then we're gonna hit the gym, you all can stay as long as you'd like, there's food in the fridge or take out menus in the drawer, enjoy a day to yourselves out of the spot light, and Louis you should answer your phone, I found it upstairs and Harry has called and texted a few times...not kind of you to be mad at him when you're going out every night yourself lad.  Love you both. xx Calvin."

And maybe Calvin was right.

 

Louis unlocked his phone and saw the last text Harry sent which hit him a bit harder than he planned, right in the stomach.  He missed 3 calls from him and didn't text him back until he got on twitter to see the damage himself.  The pics he saw last night had circulated everywhere, followed by a few he didn't realize were taken, and the only photos of Harry were with fans outside a restaurant, getting into a car alone.  Louis felt sick but he was still bitter, there wouldn't be pap photos of Louis everywhere if Harry were just in fucking London, and if there were he could be out with them couldn't he?  Louis needed to clear his head, he sat the phone down and went to shower and brush the taste out of his mouth...he threw on a pair of Harry's nike shorts from his bag and a shirt they shared before walking downstairs where he found Liam looking over the take out menus.  

"Should we order in and maybe watch a film before we have our writing session later?" Liam asked.

"Sounds perfect, I'm gonna go out and call Harry first, order me some Chinese?" Louis asked and Liam nodded as he watched Louis go out to the balcony.

3 rings later Harry's deep voice was on the other end of the phone.

"Hi." Was all he said.

"Hey Harry." Louis replied.

"I guess you enjoyed yourself, morning's turned in to afternoon there innit?" Harry asked.

"It has, what time is it there?" Louis asked him

"Too early for me to be worried about you." Harry replied.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Louis.  You couldn't have spared a moment to text me last night, or reply to any of the ones I sent you. I shouldn't have expected you to answer when I called but fuck, 30 seconds to type out a text must have been too much time spent on me right?"

"How the bloody hell can you be mad at ME right now? I have a match Sunday and I'm proper proud of myself for it and the love of my life is in LA hiding out from the spotlight, a bit familiar with another situation we just went through right?  Will we all be getting a half assed text from you explaining why you've decided to abandon us too?" 

"Louis Tomlinson, you take that back right now or I'm done with this conversation."

"I've been done with this conver...." but Louis was hit with the sound of silence as Harry ended the call.

Bloody Hell, he said aloud, before walking back inside.

 

"Trouble in paradise?" Liam asked.

"I told him I was just waiting until he left us like Zayn did."

"Louis, you fuck, why would you?"

"My match is Sunday, fucking Sunday, why wouldn't he just come home for it?"

"You know he doesn't like to seal your spotlight Louis, he doesn't want it to be a Larry thing."

"How long are we going to do this, shouldn't it be a Larry thing, I mean he's part of me, he's part of everything that I do, why can't he support me, even just as a friend...this is driving me crazy, perhaps I'm still sour about Zayn too but, I'm...look let's just put in a film."

"Louis I love you too much to let you end the conversation like that, go upstairs and call him back, the food won't be here for about 45 anyway, we'll eat and watch the film then, at least go talk to him...apologize for what you said, you know that's wrong...we're all sour but Harry is too fragile and too dedicated to us for you to have said that to him.  I need to call Sophia anyway and make sure she's feeling alright today."

"Daddy Direction." Louis smiled as he took his phone and walked upstairs.  He sat on Calvin's' bed for about 5 minutes before clicking Hazza and dialing...

Two rings later...

"Hi."

"Look, Harry, I'm...I'm sorry okay, you're not Zayn, I mean, fuck I miss him, but you're not him, you're not going to do what he did, I just...I fucking miss you.  I guess I thought you'd just want to be here on this break, want to be with me..." Louis sounded defeated.

"I do want to be with you, but even if I was there we wouldn't be out being papped together, we'd be hidden inside, barely able to go out unless we were with Liam and Niall, I just needed some time to clear my head, to get out of the head space we'd all been in since everything happened.  You know you've needed it too, party boy." Harry tried to joke but Louis wasn't having it.

"....I guess, I just...my match is a few days away and fault me for wanting you to be there, I just wanted it to be important to you too, I wanted you to be proud of me."

Harry didn't respond.

Louis didn't want to keep trying.

Harry didn't want to keep fighting.

"What are you wearing right now?" Harry asked Louis, his voice suddenly deeper.

"Your shorts, one of the shirts we share."

"Which one?"

"The kind of sheer black one."

"Take it off."

"Harry..."

"Louis, take it off."

Louis removed the shirt from his body.

"Lay back, against the bed, get comfortable."

Louis listened.

"What shorts are they Louis, the grey ones with the word written up the side?"

"Yes.." Louis choked out, knowing where this was going now.

"Take them off too."

Louis removed his shorts and he was lying naked on the bed.

"Harry..."

"I'm already naked Louis, even after our fight I pulled up one of the photos we took in Dubai and wanted you so fucking bad, been touching myself to the thought of you, building it up slowly...do you know how fucking filthy you look in these photos?  Wings on, glitter on your cheek bones and chest, fuck...I want to bite into your skin Louis, sink my teeth in so deep that you can do nothing but scream my name."

"Fuck, Harry."

"You want it to don't you, such a slut for it, want me to mark you all up so none of those people at the club have a second thought as to who you belong to.  Want me to scratch your back again until it hurts for days, mark you so no one else gets to fucking touch.  I want it too, wanna let everyone know exactly who you belong to." 

"Please, keep talking."

"You're touching yourself now too aren't you, rubbing your big cock slowly, imaging it was me?  How do I feel with my hand around your cock Louis, does it feel like you might just lose your mind, just the right amount of pleasure mixed with a little bit of pain, am I pressing my finger into the slit, your sensitive head, running my hand up and down your length.  I'd move my head down you know, to your delicious thighs, bite kisses into the skin there, have you begging for more, make sure that every mark I left I licked after, cooling the burning sensation, leaving you with chills all over your body.  I'd bring you right to the brink of your orgasm and then."

"Harry, Harry more."

Harry stayed silent for a minute.

"Then I'd stop, I'd not let you come because I wasn't done with you yet."

"Fuck, Harry."

"Then I'd open the bottle of lube you had right by the bed, always so hungry for it, always prepared, and I'd slick my fingers up, getting them nice and wet for you, I'd kiss your pretty cock as I lined my finger up with your opening and I'd press in slowly, do it Louis, take your finger and press it inside, does it feel good?  Do you feel like I'm there with you, close your eyes, let me talk you through this."

"Please...please."

"Okay baby, okay, you look so beautiful, so fucking pretty for me Louis, all laid out in bed, legs open, back arched up just enough. You're intoxicating, the way you take my finger so well, 'm gonna press another one in Louis, get you good and opened up, gonna make you come from just my hand baby.  Look at you, fuck, your lips all red and bitten, both of my fingers inside you, scissoring you open, pressing in so deep, look at your skin, flushed with a sheen of sweat across it, you are so fucking amazing Louis.  Wanna press in another, that okay baby?"

"Harry, now."

"Go ahead Louis, take three, God you do it so well, look how well you take all three fingers inside you, getting close to your prostate, I can feel you tensing up...not yet though, not gonna press in just yet, wanna hear you beg for it first, wanna hear you."

"Harry, Harry please, God now, please."

"That's more like it baby, you're getting the right idea."

"Harry fuck, I need it, need you so bad, please please please." He whimpered

"Okay okay, I've got you." Harry spoke and Louis knew that was his permission, and at once Louis angled his fingers at the perfect spot and hit against his prostate, moving his wrist faster to do it again and again.

"Louis look at you, look at the way your body writhes against the bed, look at your skin in contrast to the white sheets, you look so fucking pretty right now, how does it feel, hitting you over and over, pressing in hard, you're close, God you're so close and you look so pretty.  Think you can do it now Louis."

"Ngh..."

"Go ahead baby, come for me." Harry instructed and Louis came; hard; all up his abdomen and his chest.  Harry came too, worked up just from speaking to Louis like that and hearing his whimpers and little noises.

"Fuck...Harry" Louis finally let out a couple minutes later, having come back down.

"I miss you Louis." Harry let out, still sounding a bit breathless. "I'm sorry I'm not there...I'm sorry I needed to get away for a bit, it was never about you, never wanted to be away from you." 

"I know, I know Harry...I miss you too, I love you, I'm sorry too, I...I should be more understanding."

"I love you, I fucking love you." Harry told him.

"I love you too, you sound exhausted, go sleep baby." Louis told him. "That was amazing, I swear I could come from your voice alone."

" 's deep." Harry replied, sounding even more tired.

"Love you, sleep." Louis told him.

"mm." Harry gave him before he hung up the phone. 

Louis took a minute to clean himself up before throwing on his clothes again and making it downstairs and Liam saw the flushed relaxed look on his face and shook his head and smiled...

 

Louis scored 3 goals the day of his game, 3 perfect shots and he was as bright as the sun, so proud of what the match meant, what he got to do, football was a big part of his life too and days like this, matches like this just brought it all back to Earth for him.  Liam and Niall came to support him and after the match and fan photos they all went and had a few pints, celebrating not only Louis but the lot of them, celebrating making it this far, celebrating being together.  Louis tried to text Harry but never got a reply, only one text after his match was over.

_'You did amazing baby, love you so much.'_

Liam was the first to suggest getting home, said Sophia was waiting for him and they had a busy day of writing the following day, Niall and Louis agreed and they all got a cab to their homes after one last drink.

"Love you lads." Niall told them before getting into the cab, and the other boys returned the same sentiment before closing their doors.  Louis gave the driver his address and before he knew it he arrived home, after leaving a tip he walked up to his home and got out his key, unlocked the door and walked inside, it was so clean, cleaner than he remembered and he could have sworn he could smell Harry, but it was probably a mix of the drinking and how bad he missed him.  He just stripped right there, down to his boxers, and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before making his way upstairs.  He opened the door to the master bedroom he and Harry shared and turned on the light.

"Hey you." Louis heard the deep voice say.

"Harry?" Louis said as he looked up.

"Thought you'd be out forever, almost wondered if I should have just shown up at the match instead." Harry asked and Louis, well he couldn't come up with a response.

"Wouldn't have much liked to see me in these though, would they?" Harry asked, standing up with the wings they'd fucked in spread across his shoulders.

"Thought about you ever since we talked, needed to feel you since the minute I hung up the phone Louis."

"Ha..Harry." Louis dropped the water bottle and walked quickly to Harry, pressing their lips together in a kiss, wrapping his hand around the back of Harry's neck, fingers in his curls.

"Love you." Harry said pulling away and pushing Louis' boxers off, he laid Louis down on the bed and climbed on top of him, rolling his hips down against Louis' as he kissed him deeply, their tongues exploring the other's mouth, panting and moaning each other's name already.

"Opened myself up while I waited." Harry told him. "Wanna ride you."

"Fuck." 

"Yes, now." Harry laughed as he raised up and lined Louis' cock up with his hole, he slowly slid down on Louis, letting his head fall back and his broad chest puff out as he bottomed out, sitting on Louis' hips, feeling him adjust around Louis' cock.

"You feel, God, amazing." Louis told him.

"Yeah yeah, you too." Harry let out as he slowly started to move, raising his hips up and down, working himself on Louis' cock, and it didn't take long until he found a steady rhythm, fucking himself with Louis' cock while he fell apart beneath him, it was all Louis could do to press his fingers into Harry's hips, slowly bringing his hips up to meet Harry's bounce which sent shocks through both of their bodes.

"Close, close." Louis told him.

"Me too." Harry said and at that moment Louis grabbed Harry's hips harder and started to thrust up into him as Harry slammed himself down on Louis' cock and all it took was a minute before Louis felt Harry tense around him and come with a loud shout of Louis name, Louis fucked up into him and hit his own orgasm, thrusting them both through it until Harry finally collapsed on his chest and Louis could feel his heart beat slowing.

He pulled out of Harry and just held him, knowing they should clean up, but not wanting to move the boy on his chest.

"Love you." Louis told him as he brought a kiss to his head.

"Love you too." Harry replied. "Maybe I should piss you off more often if the sex is this good after." Harry laughed into his chest.

"Now none of that, I'll fuck you however you want, just no more of that." Louis still sounded a bit wounded, but he laughed too and maybe, he thought, this was part of a normal relationship...the start of the useless fights they'd have down the line, but they'd always make up, always make it better...he thought...after all, they'd made it this far already.

 


End file.
